A Queen and her Dragon
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Short DragonQueen Stories. Contains independent stories with some including their family created through my 'Lost and Found' fiction. Any prompts welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

_This idea I got from watching the recent eps of season 4. Alternate version of how Regina and Maleficent first met. What if the soon to be Queen's mother, Cora introduced them? Also leads to how Regina ended up with Maleficent's book._

 **A Friendly Welcome.**

As she stepped down the staircase while being followed closely by one of the King's maids who was sent to serve the brunette prior their wedding and during the young woman's move to his castle, Regina sighs noticing her mother sat on the couch ahead of her in the main room with a blonde woman sat beside her. Reaching the bottom, the soon to be Queen bit her lip wondering if she could make a quick escape before Cora spots her. Glancing over her shoulder, she scolds the maid who had continued walking despite the fact Regina had stopped and crashed straight into her causing a gasp to leave the maid's lips as she steps back hastily in fear of being in trouble.

Hearing the noise behind them, both women on the couch look over in the direction of the staircase to see Regina look back awkwardly and in fear of what her mother would say.

"Well don't just stand there Regina, it is rude when we have company" Cora glares at her, practically burning a hole in the poor brunette's head as the soon to be Queen makes her way over to greet them but not before gesturing with her hand for the maid to back off and go elsewhere.

"I do apologise mother but it would appear that the King's staff are rather incompetent..or for a better lack of words, clumsy"

Hearing her daughter use such reckless words, the older brunette takes a deep breath as the blonde beside her chuckles. Turning back to their guest, Cora clears her throat. "I apologise for my daughter's tongue..she's a work in progress as you can see..to be Queen"

Holding a hand up, the dragon woman shakes her head. "No need, it's quite refreshing" glancing towards the young brunette stood before her, the blonde smiles. "Hello Regina, it is nice to finally meet you.."

Regina gives a small smile back then looks to her mother confused as to who exactly this woman was. Cora gestures to her companion. "This is Maleficent.."

Eyes widening, the brunette looks shocked then smiles again. "As in _the_ Maleficent? I have heard about you from my teacher"

Biting her lip with a smile at how Regina questions her like she is known by everyone, Maleficent nods. "The very one dear..and do tell who might this teacher be?"

"Yes Regina, _who_ might this teacher be?" Cora repeats with a glare, completely unaware of what her daughter is talking about.

Realizing her fault, the brunette gulps slightly. "The..King's advisors..who are preparing me for the throne. I..I..had to have a lesson on security of the castle and its people..if someone with magic or someone who is a threat enters..I shall know the right protocol"

Cora gives a 'hm' then stands. "Right. Anyway Maleficent, I hope you would excuse me, I have a meeting about the bridal fitting, do show yourself out when you are ready or get Regina here to do so"

Maleficent continues to watch Regina with a raised eyebrow at the answer she gave then waits until Cora is out of view before responding. "It was Rumplestilskin, wasn't it?"

Looking worried, the brunette opens her mouth to speak but struggles with what to say without getting into trouble.

"It's okay dear, I will not say a word.." Smiling again, the blonde gestures for the other woman to sit.

Sitting beside her, Regina turns to face her curiously. "How did you know it was Rumple?"

"Because your answer was somewhat of a lie..I am the least of the King's troubles right now, besides no one needs a warning against me anyway, at least not _yet_ " the blonde smirks and watches the brunette in fascination. "Tell me Regina, how comes you are to marry the King? I would have assumed by your.. _youth_ , you would have married someone..more _suitable_ "

Sighing, the brunette purses her lips together. "I did too..my mother had other plans.."

Frowning concerned, Maleficent rests a hand upon her shoulder. "You mean you have not agreed so yourself?"

"I was in shock that the _King_ had just proposed to me, mother said yes but who knows maybe this is the right decision in the long run" Regina states trying to convince herself then frowns looking towards the blonde, realizing what she had just admitted to and stands. "I have business to attend to"

"Regina? Do not be afraid of what I could say because I wouldn't. Believe me when I say that you remind me _of_ me and I know what it is like to be pushed aside. You need to make a stand and decide for yourself for _you_ , not for your mother and most certainly not for the King. If you need to talk, contact me through this.." Passing over her spell book, Maleficent smiles genuinely at her. "I will help you in any way I can..if I had someone back then..maybe I would be different and not so.. _alone_ "

"There is nothing wrong with you" Regina accepts the book and blurts out without hesitation.

Sniggering lightly, the blonde shakes her head. "Try telling the people that walked out of my life and doubted me because they were too afraid of me"

"I'm _not_ afraid of you" the brunette admits then gives a coy smile, hugging the book to her chest.

"That makes you the first dear.." Rising to her feet, the dragon woman gives a small smile before she has to leave. "Didn't you have business to attend to?"

Regina cringes and looks apologetic before smiling. "I may have..lied again.."

Chuckling, Maleficent gestures with her head. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Nodding, the young woman walks in the direction of the garden with the blonde beside her, occasionally brushing their shoulders as they start into a friendly and happy conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt by **Katara71**

 _Lily and Maleficent catch the chicken pox for which they are clueless about and sadly have to depend on the help of Regina and Henry to look after them until Regina needs to leave for an emergency work. Unfortunately then, leaving them in the capable hands of Snow and Emma until her return._

 **Pox**

Preparing for an early night, something which Regina and Maleficent have grown accustomed to having two young children on top of a teenager, the brunette makes her way to her daughter's room while her wife uses the bathroom.

"Come on pumpkin enough stories, it's time for sleep"

Regina smiles at the small blonde as she sits beside the girl on the edge of her bed. Lily nods and closes her book, passing it to her mother before scratching her arm. "I got spots mama.." The girl states, holding her arm out to show her mother as if she is proud.

The mayor chuckles at her daughter and glances at her arm seeing a small rash but oblivious as to what it is. "It's just the heat baby, keep your blanket off if you get hot okay?"

Lily yawns then lays down properly as Regina leans over to kiss her head. "Okay, night mama, love you and mommy"

Smiling, the brunette stands and switches the small blonde's night light on as she heads back to the door then looks towards her daughter again. "Night Lily bean, we love you too, always"

Blowing a kiss, the girl closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Walking into their bedroom, Regina climbs into bed beside her wife and turns the lamp off before hugging into her. "Both children are out already so we better sleep..goodnight Mal"

Wrapping an arm around the brunette, Maleficent kisses her head. "Goodnight dear"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up the next morning, Maleficent gets up to see to Lily and Charlie as Regina had already left for work, earlier than usual. Curious as to why Charlie kept laughing and babbling at her, the blonde sits him in his playpen then heads towards the bathroom, stopping at the mirror abruptly on the way and looking in horror at her spot ridden face and neck. Glancing down to her arms and checking inside her top, the blonde gulps before grabbing the phone to call Regina as she begins to scratch her arms.

 _"Hello Mayor Mills speaking?"_

Looking panicked, Maleficent sits down on the bed. "Regina? Something's wrong I'm covered in spots and-"

Appearing in the doorway still in her nightgown, Lily pouts while scratching her neck. "I'm itchy mommy"

"And Lily is too!" Taking the girl by her hand, the blonde pulls her mini me onto the bed. "What is it? What do we do?"

 _"I'm sorry to say this dear but it sounds like the pox, stay right there I will be home shortly. Where is Charlie at the moment?"_

Holding the small blonde to her while the girl whines, the dragon woman tries to stay calm not even knowing what 'the pox' is. "He is in his play pen.."

 _"Okay, unless he gets fussy, leave him to play. Hopefully he hasn't caught it yet"_

Taking hold of Lily's hands to stop her scratching and causing a small pout, Maleficent frowns. "What about you? Will you get it?"

 _"No, I have already suffered through it not long after I adopted Henry. He got it from his playgroup..we are both immune. Now try and stay calm, it is not life threatening, just annoying. I'll be home in five minutes"_

Nodding even though her wife can't see, the blonde puts the phone down to wait, lifting Lily up onto her lap in the process. Tilting her head up, the small blonde scratches her chin. "Mommy I don't like it!"

Chuckling despite the situation, Maleficent again takes hold of her hands and kisses them, receiving a smile from the girl in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door after leaving work straight after their phone call, Regina heads upstairs and checks in on the pair still sat in their room. Biting her lip while stifling a laugh at her wife's glare, the brunette walks up to them to inspect the situation. "Okay..I'm going to take Charlie over to Snow's, Mal be running a bath for this one" patting Lily's head, the mayor looks sympathetic at the girl then heads out to get Charlie.

Once Charlie was settled with Snow, Regina heads back home and begins to care for her wife and daughter, one at a time. Placing Lily in a bath of oatmeal, the brunette then looks to the blonde with a grimace. "Hold your hands out dear"

Maleficent looks confused but does as her wife's says and holds her hands out in front of her, watching as Regina places a pair of mitts on her. "What are you doing?!" Shaking her hands abruptly to remove them, the dragon woman sighs frustrated.

Grabbing the woman's wrists to stop her, the brunette tries to calm her. "To stop you from scratching! If you scratch, you will hurt yourself and make it worse"

Huffing, the dragon woman pulls a face and heads into the bathroom to check on Lily. Upon seeing her mother, the girl starts to giggle and point at her mitts.

"Lily I don't know why you're laughing, you are having some as soon as you're out the bath"

Gasping in horror, the small blonde shakes her head also seeing her brunette mother appear. "No, no, I won't scratch!" Looking worried, the girl then slowly reaches up and casually rubs her shoulder with a screwed up face.

Watching her, Regina looks sad then lifts the small blonde out, wrapping her in a towel. "Come on, we will get some lunch"

Raising an eyebrow as she follows her wife and child out, Maleficent holds her hands up. "How am I suppose to eat with these?"

The brunette smirks as she gently rubs dry Lily. "With my help of course?"

The blonde glares again and begins muttering incoherently as she leaves the room. Regina chuckles them smothers Lily in cream before heading downstairs holding her hand.

"What's wrong with me mama?" The girl looks up as they walk into the kitchen.

"You have what they call chicken pox..means you get spots and they are itchy but it will only be for a couple of days as long as we keep you all treated" the brunette lets go of her daughters hand and makes her way around the island to make lunch.

Giving a small cheeky smile, Lily sits beside her mommy at the counter. "That mean I have ice cream?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks at her. "Maybe...if you eat your lunch"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Searching through the house having returned from school, Henry looks around for his mother then freezes in the doorway noticing her while apparently feeding her wife with a spoon. Clearly Maleficent was not happy and was desperate to get the mitts off, occasionally biting them with her teeth but ends up unsuccessful.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Regina glances over her shoulder towards her son as the blonde looks away embarrassed. "Pox.."

"Oh.." Cringing, the teen looks over seeing Lily come from the direction of the living room covered in white blotches in which was cream covered spots. "Oh no you too?"

The small blonde nods with a pout then holds her arms out before being lifted up by her brother. Hearing the phone go, Henry walks up to the island in the kitchen to place Lily down on a stool beside her mother then answers. "Mom it's for you..it's the office"

The mayor sighs with an eye roll then places the spoon down to take the phone before leaving the room to discuss a business matter. Seeing their mother go, the small blonde manages to lift the spoon up for her mommy as her mitts were not as thick or constricting as her mother's due to her magic not being as strong, then holds it out to Maleficent with a proud grin. "Here go mommy"

Shaking her head with a smile, the blonde accepts her daughters help and finishes her food just in time before her wife re-enters with an annoyed expression.

"I need to go to the office, there was an emergency..long story but I have phoned Snow, her and Emma are on their way to help out. David's got Charlie" walking up to her wife, Regina kisses her quick. "I will be back as soon as, I promise"

Dropping her mouth open, Maleficent watches her wife leave before trying to scratch her back through the mitt, only to be scolded by Henry who glares and makes her feel uncomfortable. "Sorry.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making their way through the mansion, Snow and Emma stop at the doorway of the living room to see the trio sat on the couch. The dragon woman looks over not happy then nudges Lily, not wanting her daughter anywhere near Snow. "Sweet girl go with Henry and Emma for a bath..Henry you know what to do"

The teen nods and helps the small blonde down before Emma smiles and lifts her up to go upstairs, leaving Maleficent and Snow to it. The short haired woman looks worried as she watches the blonde shift about agitated then hugs her arms with a shiver. Taking a breath, Snow walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a blanket, holding it out to the dragon woman with a small smile. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes , _my_ son. I would quite like to have him home before you steal him like you did Lily" the blonde glares.

The former Princess hitches her breath then bites her lip. "Oh..."

Inhaling sharply, Maleficent shakes her head realizing. "No..sorry I know we have been trying to move past all of this for Regina and Henry, I'm just cranky and I wish I could take this pathetic mitts off!"

Snow waves it off then smiles. "Have you tried cooling the itch?"

"No?..how?"

Crossing her arms while thinking, the short haired woman purses her lips. "Have you got any cooling gel?"

"Charlie had some before, it's in the kitchen, would that work on me?" The blonde looks curious with a glimmer of hope.

The short haired woman nods and fetches the gel. "Get Regina to put some on for you and you will get a good night's sleep..Lily too"

"Thank you.." Maleficent smiles towards the former Princess was a nod of thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning home late in the evening, Regina yawns as she locks her car then meets David with a sleeping Charlie on the doorstep. Smiling, she nods towards the former Prince and lifts her sleeping son into her arms as she opens the door to let them in so David could pick up Snow and Emma. Hearing a mixture of laughter, the pair look towards one another warily then head into the living room, finding Maleficent and Snow sat side by side on the couch with Emma and Henry sat opposite the coffee table, facing them on the floor along with Lily on her brothers lap while playing a board game.

"I gots it first! I win!" The small blonde shouts then grins as she moves her figure to the middle of the board in triumph.

The sheriff pats her back in congratulations then looks towards the door seeing Regina and David before standing with her mother who also spots her husband. Looking briefly to her son, Emma smiles. "Rematch next time kid?"

Henry nods then lifts Lily up whispering in her ear and gaining a small clap from the girl before the pair walk towards the kitchen. Maleficent rises from her seat and approaches her wife with a tired smile before holding her mitts up to prove she still has them on. Regina smiles back then kisses her cheek while rubbing their sleeping son's back and turning to Snow and Emma. "Thanks for all your help.."

Snow smiles and takes her husband's arm. "Anytime..we shall see ourselves out"

Watching the trio leave, the mayor then yawns herself before holding an arm out for her wife to give her a hug. "I think it is bedtime..for all of us..where did Henry take Lily anyway?"

Maleficent shrugs then chuckles seeing Lily toddle out of the kitchen with a big grin while holding a big bottle of chocolate milk. "I think we just got our answer.."

Regina looks across and sniggers as their daughter drinks her milk, gaining a moustache as she always does.

"Oh and I have stuff I need you to rub on me"

The brunette looks over and smirks teasingly, feeling more than obliged to help her wife with that task then follows the rest of her family upstairs to bed once Henry appears with his own drink.

"I'm sure I can do that"

 _A/N: like these one shots?_


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt by **Raven1019**

 _Maleficent talks to Regina in more depth about her pregnancy with Lily. I also added some more detail of their past._

 **With Child.**

After securely tucking their daughter into bed, Maleficent makes her way into the living where she had last left her wife, to find the brunette, sat with legs curled up on the couch with a bottle and two glasses of wine on the table while staring at an open photo album which is perched on her lap. Having heard footsteps approaching, Regina glances up briefly with a smile then turns her attention back down to the photo she was looking at as the blonde makes herself at home beside her.

"What are you looking at dear?" The dragon woman peers across at the book to see a mixture of photos of Henry, placed in order of his age, starting from as a baby and up until the present day.

Running a hand over a certain photo, the mayor looks over again at her wife to explain. "This one of Henry..he was only a baby but this was his first smile. For me anyway. You know how I said when I first got him, he wouldn't stop crying? Well one day he just.. _stopped_..and I remember it was only a simple thing, telling him a story I had made up about a Queen and her Prince and he smiled.."

"He does look happy"

Regina smiles herself at the memory. "We should create a new one for Lily"

Also smiling but rather sadly, Maleficent ponders over her memory of Lily. "Yes we should..however we will not be able to get photos like these.." Gesturing to the baby ones. "But we can start now..even though I wish we could have been there for her when she was one.."

Placing a hand on the blonde's arm, the brunette closes the book in her lap. "I know and I can only imagine what it felt like having her taken from you..after carrying her.."

"Given everything, I actually had a pretty good pregnancy..I thought considering _how_ she came about, that I would suffer more but no. When I found out, it was after our _discussion_..about the curse.."

Taking a deep guilty breath, Regina bites her lip. "You mean after I _took_ the curse from you despite our original deal and stormed out..literally"

Maleficent takes hold of her hand in comfort. "True but..since we have got _this_ back again, I have tried to think of the positive side of things, like at least you didn't enact the curse sooner otherwise, Lily wouldn't have been born.."

"Only because what I used in the first place didn't work"

Giving a small smile, the blonde then wraps her other arm around her wife. "See? Everything happens for a reason..like it wasn't suppose to work then but later"

Looking down, the mayor leans against the dragon woman. "I just wish I had _seen_ what I _had_ sooner, then I could have been with you when you were pregnant and maybe we could have stopped the Charmings together from taking her. I should have been there to hold your hand..keep you calm when you couldn't sleep through the cramps..I.." Sighing, Regina looks back at her. "I'm sorry"

Letting go of her hand to stroke the brunette's face, Maleficent shakes her head. "Trust me when I say, you did not want to be there when I couldn't sleep..that is the only thing that got to me. I had no sickness..no aches just the kicking when I laid down. If you was there, I would have kicked you out of bed and refused to talk to you.."

"I still would have been a part of it though..instead I was angry and didn't care who I hurt in the process. Now, I promise you to never be that person again..because I love you and our little family that we are creating" the brunette smiles as she places a hand on her own tummy as she is now expecting.

The dragon woman smiles back and rests her hand on top of her wife's. "I hope you do not get any weird cravings like I had..but then again I did literally _toast_ everything I ate.."

Laughing, Regina moves to kiss her then links their hands. "I bet you looked incredible being pregnant.."

Chuckling, the blonde shakes her head. "Hardly..it was a struggle sometimes, especially when I would get a random attack at the fortress and I would have to transform to my dragon form with a _fat_ tummy. It was the whole reason why I left there and moved to the other side of the forest. When..when the Charmings came, I had stayed in my form to protect Lily, I had her wrapped in a hold with my tail but they blindsided me by separating and I was still weak from having her..I had a slight problem when I did have her but then I was fine just recuperating and I couldn't do what a mother should..and besides Snow said she would bring her back but never did"

"So they tricked you..That is _not_ your fault and why were people attacking you?" Looking angry, Regina hugs into her not liking the thought of someone hurting Maleficent.

Resting her head on top of the brunette's, the dragon woman sighs. "Because there was rumours..they thought I was corrupting their Queen..I..it was..a few of your knights.."

"What?!"

"For a split second I may have thought it was you giving orders due to how you left but I knew deep down you would never want me dead" the blonde rubs her wife's arm feeling her tense up.

"It wasn't me Mal..some of my knights liked how I behaved and wanted to keep me evil..I loved you so much even then.."

Maleficent kisses her head as they cuddle then look towards the door hearing footsteps belonging to the smaller blonde. "Hi sweet girl..what are you doing out of bed?"

Lily smiles sleepily as she rubs her eyes and climbs the couch, squeezing between them. "Wanted cuddle"

Both women smile and turn inwards to cuddle their daughter as they sit in silence, enjoying the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Full Prompt by **Katara71** _  
_

 _'After talking about their daughter's past and incident with Snow, neither Mal nor Regina can find the child of their blood. They look all over the house until Mal realizes where she could be and transports them to Snow's place.  
There they find their little girl and a crying Snow.  
(Mal may not be able to forgive the misguided princess but Lily can)'_

Enjoy!

 **I Know What You Did**

Having heard the majority of her parents conversation over her past and what had happened to prevent her from growing up with her mommy, Lily bites her lip and looks towards the front door. Walking over slowly and quietly, the small blonde gives a small jump up to grab the door handle to pull it open. Slipping outside, she carefully pushes the door closed behind her and runs off down the path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know I keep thinking of 'what ifs?' But I cannot help but imagine a different life, one where we got to bring Lily up together, right from the start. For us to hold our baby girl in our arms, instead of feeling a loss at seeing Snow White run with _our_ baby in _her_ arms" Maleficent sighs at the guilt of letting Lily go.

Regina leans against the kitchen counter and reaches for the wine bottle to top up her wife's drink. "I understand what you feel and for my part I am angry too but Snow is also my son's grandmother..so I kind of have to forgive her otherwise I could lose Henry.."

"I know, I am just being silly..it is in the past and I should concentrate on the here and now" the blonde admits while sipping her wine.

"Exactly.." The brunette gives a small smirk then smile as she approaches the dragon woman and wraps her arms around her neck. "All you have to _concentrate_ on now is, me, you and Lily. She is happy and loved okay?"

Nodding, the blonde wraps her arms around her wife's back tightly and lets out a relaxing sigh. "All I need is my family..whether it is just us or if we expand.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina pulls back slightly to look at her. " _Expand_?..are you asking me to get you pregnant again? Because you know I will not say no to the practice..."

Chuckling with a head shake, Maleficent kisses her head then smiles. "I'm not saying yes but I'm also not saying no, it is a we'll see"

"Okay then" grinning, the brunette kisses the blonde and squeezes the woman close to her. "now you my dear, need to leave my kitchen so I can serve dinner.."

Reaching from the wine bottle, the dragon woman scoffs and moves away towards the door. "..so bossy..I will get Lily"

Watching with a raised eyebrow, Regina chuckles then turns towards the kitchen cupboard to retrieve their plates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having checked in the living room for the small blonde as she was suppose to be watching one of her films before dinner, Maleficent frowns seeing the couch empty. "Lily?" scanning the whole room, the blonde then walks over to the staircase and heads up. "Lily? now is not the time to play hide and seek! its dinner time!" entering Lily's room, the dragon woman checks the known spots for hiding, especially when the small girl plays along with her older brother. Pulling the wardrobe doors open and then tilting her head down to under the bed, the blonde stands straight with a worried mutter. "Where are you..."

Returning back downstairs, Maleficent walks into the kitchen with a shaky breath. "Regina, Lily's not here..she isn't in the house..I have checked everywhere and I don't know what to do!"

Placing the dish in her hands down, the brunette quickly walks over to calm her and try to keep control of the situation. "Okay, you checked all her hiding spots?"

The blonde nods gripping her wife's hands. "Yes, I even checked our closet just in case.."

Taking a deep breath, the mayor releases the dragon woman's hands and heads out the kitchen to look for any clue as to where their daughter has gone. Spotting the small blonde's empty juice cup on the dining table, Regina bites her lip. "I think I know what happened.." lifting up the cup, the brunette turns towards the blonde sadly. "She was coming to get a refill..she must have heard..us..talking about..."

"I know where she is" Maleficent cuts her off, realizing. Rubbing her forehead, the blonde answers her wife's questionable gaze. "Snow and Charming's.."

"Oh..." walking up to the dragon woman, the brunette takes hold of her hand before transporting them straight into the loft not even phasing the people present. Looking over towards the couch, the two women see David standing nearby about to call someone, then their daughter sat beside a teary looking Snow.

Glancing over, the former shepherd sighs and puts the phone down. "I was just calling you"

Having heard David speak, the small blonde continues to pat Snow's back gently while looking in the direction of her parents. "I heard mommy..I heard and I told her I forgive her mommy"

Snow slowly looks across then stands abruptly at the small girl's confession. "I..excuse me.." rushing past the pair, the short haired woman heads straight for the bedroom with a sniffle.

Maleficent follows the woman's actions with her eyes then ponders over what to do as Lily slides off of the couch and walks up to the pair, hugging the blonde by the waist.

"it okay now mommy..I got you back so it okay..I forgive Snow.."

Leaving to see to his wife, David stops feeling Maleficent grab his arm. "Look I know saying sorry is never going to make up for what we did but I want us all to move past this and right now I need to see my wife.."

Shaking her head, the dragon woman shifts Lily off over to Regina before turning to David seriously. "Let me"

Frowning, the former shepherd looks towards her warily then notices Regina nod slightly with a reassuring smile. Stepping back to allow the blonde past, David watches as she makes her way to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the wooden beam as there is no door, Maleficent looks over at Snow sat on the edge of her bed. Snow looks over briefly then turns away feeling guilty.

"Snow..I..-"

"I'm sorry..I know that even if I had of known what would happen to her..I should never have done it..it is one thing doing anything to protect your child but at the expense of someone else's ..I wanted to make sure Emma was going to be okay but it was selfish of me, it's not like she would have died if I didn't take the darkness away..it wasn't life or death, it was a _choice_..one I shouldn't have made.."

Sighing, the blonde walks over slowly and sits beside her. "My daughter..forgives you..and..so do I"

Looking over in shock, the short haired woman frowns. "What did you say?"

Giving a mini glare, Maleficent bites her lip. "Do not make me repeat it..but, I do. Regina and I have spoke in great lengths over what happened and neither one of us nor you can change the past but we can look to the future. We have Lily back, she is safe and loved..and well..you're..you're family now..in a way with Henry being your grandson and personally I think the world of that boy and how he looks after Lily"

"He was brought up well.." Snow admits with a small smile. "Thank you..for what you said and..allowing us the chance to move on.."

Nodding slowly, Maleficent looks at her for a moment then hesitantly gives her a small and slightly awkward hug until she feels the short haired woman hug back tightly, shocking her with a small 'oh'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching from the doorway, David looks speechless. "This is..unbelievable.."

Regina nods wide eyed. "you're telling me.."

Lily looks up at them with a smile then grins to herself watching her mommy finally let go of her hatred so she can be happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Regina returns home the morning after her hen do with a devastating confession for Maleficent...'_

Short but fluffy! :)

 **Hen Dos and Drunken Kisses**

Stumbling up to the mansion with a struggle due to a throbbing headache, Regina stands on her porch and slips her heels off before attempting to open the front door with difficultly as she was practically shaking. Shaking through lack of sleep, a hangover and what she was about to confess to Maleficent once inside. Managing to push her way in, the brunette lifts her heels and walks inside, closing the door quietly behind her. It was now reaching seven in the morning and she felt like she could quite happily drop down and sleep on the floor. Regina Mills was never one for staying out all night but thanks to her friend Kathryn who in turn was quite close to Ruby, her hen do ended up being all night with about an hour's sleep at Granny's afterwards. Turning to look into the mirror in the hall, Regina sighs at her smeared mascara and tries to wipe off the worse with a tissue.

"Regina? Is that you?"

Looking over hearing footsteps make their way out of the kitchen, the brunette gives a guilty look. Maleficent takes one look at her and chuckles. "Oh dear..what did you get yourself into?"

Biting her lip, Regina shrugs. "A mess?"

"I hope you don't intend on coming home to me like that all the time when we are married?"

Growing teary, the brunette shakes her head. "No..although I..I don't think..you should..marry me.."

Looking concerned, the blonde walks up to her fiancée and cups her face. "Regina? What is it?"

Feeling her lip tremble, the mayor sniffles as a tear escapes. "I..I'm sorry..but I..I kissed..someone last night..another woman and I..I'm so sorry..you need to leave" moving away from Maleficent, Regina heads towards the stairs.

The dragon woman watches her closely with a small smile. "Well thank you for your honesty dear but..I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere.."

Pausing on the stairs, the brunette looks over the banister at the blonde. "What? But I.."

Crossing her arms, Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Regina how much did you have to drink last night?"

Cringing awkwardly, the mayor takes a deep breath before confessing. "A lot?.."

Shaking her head with another chuckle, Maleficent walks over to the stairs and up to meet her. "Dear it was _me_. This kiss, let me guess? Rabbit Hole..in the corner by the VIP booth?"

Dropping her mouth open, Regina looks shocked. "It..it was you..I..I kissed you?!"

Smiling, the blonde rubs the woman's arms gently. "Yes you kissed me. It was about half 9 and you already had a couple of shots according to Ruby but you had called me because you took the wrong keys with you. Instead of your house keys, you took your office keys.." Seeing the brunette visibly relax, Maleficent laughs. "I love you, you know that..even though you got yourself in a state to not remember it was me, you was still willing to be open and honest about it.."

Quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, Regina smiles, kissing her cheek. "I love you too which is why I wanted to tell you because if I had done something that awful, you don't deserve it...or someone like me, you deserve the best"

Holding the brunette by her waist, Maleficent pulls back slightly to look at her in awe. "Regina..I _got_ the best"

Leaning forward, the brunette kisses the blonde softly then pouts because of her head.

"Go upstairs, I will bring you something to eat, drink and tablets"

Giving a coy smile, the mayor nods. "Look at you, looking after me and being all wifey.."

" _Wifey_? Are you still drunk?" Maleficent looks curious at Regina as the woman nods.

"Little bit...running on an hours sleep here.." Holding up her fingers to show how much she is drunk, the brunette sniggers and turns to go upstairs. "I love you soon to be _wifey_.."

Rolling her eyes while watching Regina mount the stairs carefully, the dragon woman replies. "I love you too you currently _loony_ woman.." Turning to head back to the kitchen to retrieve what she had promised, the blonde smiles hearing the brunette laughing her way back to their bedroom followed by the door slamming.


	6. Chapter 6

_My own version of what happened during the season 4 episode where Rumple finds out Regina had given him the fake page, only for Maleficent to save the brunette instead of harm her. Mentions of Robin in a humourous manner._

 **Together**

Staring at the page in confusion, Gold looks back between the trio. "Well this is rubbish.."

Regina's eyes glister at the fear of being caught. "What?"

Stepping towards the brunette threateningly, the former imp explains. "It's a fake..you have spent enough time with the book to know the difference.."

As the pair begin a staring war, Maleficent glances across, worried for the woman but doesn't dare show it.

"I knew it was you..." Ripping up the page, Gold continues before looking over towards the blonde stood beside him. "I've been waiting for this moment..Maleficent.."

Holding a hand out panicked, the brunette raises her voice. "Wait.."

Just staring between the pair, the dragon woman looks oblivious towards pawnbroker.

"The curse? Like everyone else?..put her to sleep..."

Looking shocked, the blonde's eyes widen as she glances towards Regina. "What?..no..I am not about to waste my power on putting her to sleep..Rumple, leave her be"

Scoffing at the fact his order has been ignored, the former imp shakes his head. "Then I would assume dearie what you are after isn't that important if you are willing to lose.."

Watching the blonde, realizing that she is still the same Maleficent she knew, the brunette holds her hand out in front of the woman. "Mal..it's fine.."

"Look at this, still standing up for one another after all these years..."

Glaring at Rumple, the dragon woman doesn't move or obey to his request. "No. If anything, your little angle on getting to the author Rumple, is no longer one I want to be a part of. The whole reason I agreed to help in the first place was for my daughter and I have now realized that if I want to find her, I need to do it the _right_ way..with the _right_ people.."

Scoffing, the former imp steps closer towards the blonde. "You mean with the ones that _took_ your daughter in the first place? Or the one who locked you away in your dragon form for thirty years?...it's hard to keep track dearie.."

Getting angry, Maleficent looks towards Regina who turns away in guilt. "I mean with the one who helped me to be me again..someone who showed me never to give up on something you want..whether you follow a good or bad path.."

Chuckling, Rumple then sighs. "Well I still need her to suffer the consequences so if you won't do it" looking over to the puppy woman, the imp gestures with his head. "Cruella if you will.."

Smirking, the mad woman nods. "Certainly darling.." Breathing out on the brunette before either Mal or Regina can move, Cruella steps back as the mayor drops down thankfully being caught in time by the blonde.

Glancing up, Maleficent glares again before quickly covering the pair in smoke and taking them to Regina's vault before sealing it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying the sleeping brunette down onto the stone floor with care, the dragon woman slips her suit jacket under her head then sits beside her to wait until she wakes.

Groaning, Regina rubs her temples as she begins to wake a few hours later, lifting her head. "What the.." Tilting her head seeing the blonde, she looks surprised and moves herself into a sitting position beside her. "Mal?.."

Trying to hide her deepest concern, the blonde mutters under her breath to explain to the confused mayor. "Cruella..the stupid pound puppy.."

"Oh..great.." The brunette sighs and leans back against the stone wall before looking over towards the dragon woman. "He is going to be out for your blood you know?"

Nodding, Maleficent then chuckles. "Maybe this is what is suppose to happen? I do not know where my daughter is and..I don't seem to get anything else right.."

"No, Mal don't say that. You will find her and luckily for you, you have a friend who has all kinds of resources to help" smiling at the blonde, Regina lifts her legs up to hug them.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looks in disbelief. "What just happened? Did Regina Mills just sound _hopeful_? Did you and Snow White switch?"

Looking insulted, the brunette bumps her shoulder playfully. "I do _not_ think so!" Seeing Maleficent give a teasing smile, the mayor laughs at their banter, like old times. "So..mean.."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_.."

Giving a small pout, Regina absentmindedly moves closer and drops her head down onto the woman's shoulder as the blonde sighs then mutters. "I..missed this..."

Looking sad, the brunette also sighs. "Me too.." Hearing the silence, Regina then glances up to look at Maleficent who looks back down at her. Giving a small coy smile, the mayor leans up and presses her lips softly against the blonde's.

Kissing back, cupping Regina's face, the dragon woman then realizes what they are doing and pulls back to question. Half joking and half serious, although secretly hoping it is not a big deal. "What about Robin?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette pulls her back by the collar to kiss her again. "Oh shut up you.."

Moving back again, pleadingly, Maleficent looks at her. Regina smiles then reaches for her hand to link their fingers. "My _destiny_ was apparently down to a tattoo..he has a tattoo of a lion. Why would Ibsettle for a lion, when I love a dragon?"

"You..still love me?"

Looking serious, the brunette nods. "Never stopped.."

Frowning, the blonde bites her lip. "But the..clocktower..."

"Honestly? Yes I did change you to your dragon form but it was because I _needed_ the curse at the time to strangely keep me sane and I knew you would try and stop me. Rumple also manipulated the situation..he never said about the magic disappearing in Storybrooke..I had planned to turn you back as soon as we arrived here so we could..be..together, but then I learnt I was powerless and..I was too upset and guilt ridden to visit you..I'm sorry..I never gave up but then you..died and..I had no idea how to get you back"

Seeing Regina look so defeated like she has given up completely, Maleficent pulls her close and wraps her other arm around the woman's back to guide her head back down to her shoulder. "I still don't fully understand it but I haven't..lost someone before in the way you have, I mean my daughter is still alive out there and I'm sorry Rumple didn't tell you his whole plan but..I still love you Regina, despite everything I'm willing to give us another chance, if you promise this time you won't leave..I will always protect you like I just did with Rumple and Cruella but I need you to be certain on this. I cannot take another heartbreak.."

Squeezing the blonde's hand tightly, Regina cuddles herself in once her head is rested. "I do not ever want to cause you a heartbreak..I was blinded by power but now, I have seen where that has gotten me and what I have lost. I would give it all up if it meant I could keep you" glancing up at the dragon woman, the brunette stares in adoration. "Can I keep you?"

Leaning close, Maleficent smiles back before giving a small kiss to her nose and whispering. "Only if i get to keep you too"

Grabbing hold of the blonde quickly, the brunette hugs her again and kisses the side of her head. "Yes you may because I love you"

Smiling, the dragon woman keeps a secure hold on the mayor. "I love you too"


End file.
